Paxton Gets Pranked
Paxton Gets Pranked is the third episode of the first season of The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor. Plot Every once in a while, Sir Topham Hatt brings in a new engine to help out with the heavy workload and his engines are very pleased to have a new friend. Paxton is one of these new engines and since his arrival on Sodor, he has made lots of friends and is very happy to work with them. Although he does not know every engine on Sodor yet, Paxton still looks forward to meeting them and becoming good friends with them too. One morning, Paxton was having a rest in the sidings at Knapford Station. He was just humming quietly when he noticed a big green tank engine over by the water tower. It was of course Duck, but Paxton didn't know him yet. "Hmmmm, I wonder who that is," thought Paxton, and he was starting to go over to him, but before he had a chance to say hello, Duck puffed away. "Oh well," said Paxton. "I'll say hello next time I see him." Just then Diesel purred up. "Oh, hello Diesel," puffed Paxton brightly. "Ah, hey Paxton," grumbled Diesel, who really didn't want to talk. "How've you been today?" Asked Paxton. "Very busy," replied Diesel hastily, "and I don't have the time to chat right now so I'll see you--" "Wait, Diesel," interrupted Paxton. "Before you go, could you tell me who that engine is?" "What engine?" Scoffed Diesel. "The one leaving the yard up ahead," replied Paxton. "Look." Diesel looked ahead and saw Duck. "Oh that's just Duck," he explained. "Duck?!" Exclaimed Paxton. "That's a funny name for an engine!" And he started laughing. This gave Diesel an idea. "Yes it certainly is," he agreed slyly, "but you'd better not let him know that, or else he might get you into trouble." Paxton suddenly stopped laughing. "Oh? He will?" "Yes, and we especially should be nice to him because he hates us diesels," added Diesel, who was really lying. "He does?" Exclaimed Paxton. "Well he sounds like a really mean engine to me." "Oh he is, Paxton," continued Diesel. "Once when I was just trying to show how useful I was, he made me look like a fool in front of the trucks and then he spread rumors about me afterwards. Sir Topham Hatt actually believed all his lies and as a result, I was sent away from Sodor." Paxton gasped. "Oh dear! That sounds terrible." "It was indeed, my friend," sighed Diesel. "Luckily, Sir Topham Hatt saw how useful I really am and he allowed me to come back and stay on Sodor." "Oh, well that's good to hear," puffed Paxton. "Yes, but take my advice, Paxton," whispered Diesel. "Stay away from Duck as much as possible, for you never know when he might get another engine sent away, and you don't want to be next, do you?" "N-n-no, o-of course not!" Stammered Paxton. "I love it here on Sodor and I never want to leave! I'll make sure I'm out of Duck's sight at all times!" "That's good," said Diesel. "Now you be careful, my friend. I have work to do, so take care now." "Oh I will, Diesel, I most certainly will," replied Paxton anxiously, and with that, Diesel rolled away, sniggering, and leaving Paxton feeling very nervous indeed. A little later, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Paxton. "Ah, hello Paxton," he said. "I see you're not busy at the moment." "Nope, just having a little rest, sir," chuffed Paxton. "Do you need me for something?" "Yes indeed," replied Sir Topham Hatt. "I need you to go to Arlesburgh West and collect some ballast and take it to the new line that's being built near Ulfstead Castle." "Yes, sir," replied Paxton. "Ummm, except where is Arlesburgh West, sir?" "It's on Duck's Branch Line, along the western coast of the island," explained Sir Topham Hatt. Paxton was horrified. "On D-D-D-Duck's Branch Line, sir?" "Yes, on Duck's Branch Line," Sir Topham Hatt repeated, wondering why Paxton was so surprised. "Ahem, but don't worry. I know you haven't been there, but I'm sure that Duck and all the engines on that branch will be happy to help you." "Uhh, I'm not so sure about that, sir," whimpered Paxton. "Oh? And why is that?" Asked Sir Topham Hatt. "Well, because of Duck, sir," replied Paxton. "What about Duck?" Exclaimed Sir Topham Hatt. "There's no problem with him, and he'd be glad to help you if you have any trouble. Now, you'd better get going or else you'll be late. Good-bye." And then he left. Paxton was still unsure, but he didn't want to disappoint Sir Topham Hatt, so he reluctantly headed for Arlesburgh West. When he arrived there, Paxton looked all around to see if Duck was there, but all he saw were the little Arlesdale engines. "Thank goodness," he sighed quietly. "Oh hello there!" Called Rex. "Haven't seen you before. What's your name?" "My name is Paxton," replied Paxton. "I'm a recently new diesel on Sodor and I've come to take this ballast away for you. What's yours?" "I'm Rex, and this is Mike and Bert. We work on our little railway bringing ballast and wool for Duck and Oliver to take across the island." Paxton became concerned when he heard Duck's name. "O-oh, that's nice. Umm, I actually have a question about Duck, if you don't mind me asking." "Of course, what is it?" Asked Rex. "Is he--well, you know, is he...," but before Paxton could ask, Duck suddenly arrived. "Hello all," called Duck, but Paxton panicked. "Oh! Well, would you look at the time, I best be going," he said hastily. "Nice to meet you all. I'll see you again soon." And he raced away with the ballast. Everyone was very surprised. "Say Rex," puffed Duck. "Who was that diesel that just raced away?" "His name is Paxton," replied Rex. "Hmmmm, he seems like a anxious sort of diesel, doesn't he?" Asked Duck. "I'll say," agreed Mike. "He seemed very friendly when he first arrived, but became nervous when you came in, Duck." "Really?" Puffed Duck. "That's odd. Oh well, maybe he's just timid and a little shy." "That's possible," agreed Rex. "Some engines are always anxious to meet others. He probably just needs time to get to know you." And the others agreed. Meanwhile, Paxton was still hurrying to Ulfstead Castle. "Phew," he sighed. "That was close. I hope I don't see him again for the rest of the day." But at the same time, Paxton was wondering why Duck appeared to look happy and friendly when he left and not as mean as Diesel had made him sound. Soon he arrived at the construction sight of the new line. Oliver was there delivering rails and sleepers. "Oh hello there," puffed Oliver brightly. "I see you've brought the ballast. We need that for laying down these new tracks, you know." "Yep that's true," replied Paxton brightly, "and here you go. Arrived safe and sound." "Haha, good show," chuckled Oliver. "What's your name, young fella?" "Oh, I'm Paxton," he replied. "Ah, so you're the Paxton the other engines talk about. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Oliver, and that's my brake van Toad back there." "Pleased to meet to meet you, Mr. Paxton," called Toad. Paxton stared for a moment. "Oh, you're Oliver?" "Yep, that's correct," replied Oliver. "So you work with Duck, right?" Asked Paxton. "Yep that is true. We work the Little Western line nicely and we're proud of it." Paxton became nervous again. "I see. In that case, I have a question about Duck." "Sure, what is it?" Asked Oliver. "Is he...a nice engine?" Oliver looked puzzled. "'Is he a nice engine?' Why of course he is! He may get a little bossy sometimes, but he means well. What makes you think he isn't?" Before Paxton could reply, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Ah well done, Paxton. You arrived right on time and really reliable, and actually a little early. Now I need you to do another job for me." "Certainly, sir," agreed Paxton. "What is it?" "I need you to go to the shunting yards and help out with sorting trains out for engines on the main and branch lines," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes sir, I'd be happy too," replied Paxton. "Good. There will be others there, and Duck will be helping out too, so the work should be easy," added Sir Topham Hatt. This made Paxton nervous again. "Y-yes sir," he replied again, then Sir Topham Hatt left. "Sorry Oliver, but I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you, and you too, Toad," said Paxton. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Paxton," called Toad. "Agreed. See you later, Paxton!" Called Oliver, and Paxton left too. Oliver and Toad were still puzzled. "Why was Mr. Paxton so concerned about Mr. Duck?" Asked Toad. "I'm not sure," replied Oliver confusedly. "It was odd how he asked is he a 'nice engine.' I wonder where he got the impression that he wasn't." Just then, Toad heard some sniggering and saw Diesel not too far away. "Hmmm, that's strange." "What is, Toad?" Asked Oliver. "Mr. Diesel is nearby and he appears to be laughing for some reason," replied Toad. "I wonder what's so funny." Oliver paused, then suddenly realized something. "Oh, I think I know what it is," he said, "and I think it has something to do with Paxton and Duck. Well, we'll see who will be laughing in the end." Toad was still confused. "Not to be rude, Mr. Oliver, but what on earth are you talking about?" "Wait and see, Toad," replied Oliver. "Right now, let's just get back to work." "Well, alright, whatever you say, sir," replied Toad. At the shunting yards, Paxton was still nervous and looked anxiously around for Duck, and didn't see him. "Phew, looks like I'm safe," he thought. "Hello there," called a voice. It was Duck, who had just arrived as well. "Oh no!" Thought Paxton to himself. "Now I'm in trouble." "You must be Paxton," said Duck. "I saw you leave Arlesburgh West earlier very quickly and if it's because you're shy of me, there's no need to. I'm always happy to make new friends." Paxton stayed silent. He was too scared to say anything. "Oh well, we have plenty of time to be acquainted, but in the meantime, let's get to work, shall we?" Puffed Duck. "Uhhh, y-y-y-yes, of course," stammered Paxton, and he hurried off to shunt. "Hmmm, well, at least he spoke to me this time," thought Duck. Soon the yard was bustling with the sound of shunting, and the more they worked, the more Paxton was beginning to see that Duck was actually quite friendly. "Maybe Diesel was wrong about him after all," he thought hopefully. Then there was trouble. The trucks were starting to play their silly games and putting their brakes on. "Hold back, hold back!" They giggled to each other. Paxton tried hard to push, but it was no good. "Oh come on, you guys," he sighed. "This isn't funny." "Then why are we laughing?" They retorted, and they continued to hold back. "Yeah. Why don't you give a hard bump? That might make us move," one suggested cheekily. Paxton thought about this. "Alright, if that's what you want, then I'll do it." And he backed up to the end of the yard preparing to bump, not knowing that trucks had released their brakes and that Duck was on the other side taking on water. "Are you guys ready?" Called Paxton. The trucks giggled. "We're ready!" They replied, and with that Paxton charged at them. Then there was more trouble: Paxton bashed into the trucks and all of them surged forward and crashed into Duck, sending cargo and water everywhere. The trucks were derailed too, but were laughing hysterically. Paxton was horrified. "Oh dear," he groaned. Duck was cross. "Paxton, what was that for? I knew you were shy of me and trying to be nice, but this is no way to make me happy. What will Sir Topham Hatt say when he sees the mess you made?" Paxton suddenly went back to being nervous all over again. "Oh no. He's going to get Sir Topham Hatt to send me away," he thought to himself. "Diesel was right all along. I better get out of here." And without saying another word, Paxton raced away. "Wait, where are you going? Paxton, come back!" Called Duck, but Paxton didn't listen. He wanted to get away from Duck as much as possible. Paxton was soon out on the mainline completely nervous about what Sir Topham Hatt was going to do, then he heard Duck's whistle. "Paxton, wait! I have to talk to you!" Duck called, but instead Paxton just kept racing away. Duck was very confused. "What is wrong with that silly diesel?" He wondered. Paxton raced all the way to the Smelters' Yard and tried to hide amongst the heaps of scrap. He hoped no one could find him, but unfortunately he was wrong. "There you are!" Exclaimed Duck. "I've been chasing you everywhere. Why were you--" "Please don't tell Sir Topham Hatt about what I've done!" Pleaded Paxton. "I don't want him to send me away from Sodor forever. I love it here and I don't need you to tell him lies." Duck was flabbergasted. "Me? Tell lies? Send you away? What in the name of Sodor are you talking about Paxton?" "Oh, don't try playing innocent with me," hissed Paxton. "I know all about you and your dislike for diesels. Diesel himself even told me everything you did to him and..." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Duck. "Did you say Diesel told you that?" "Yes," replied Paxton. "He's my friend and he looks out for me, and don't try telling me any different." Then Duck suddenly knew everything. "Oh Paxton, you seem like a very kind and friendly diesel, but I'm afraid I have to tell you something: you've been tricked." Paxton was puzzled. "I have? How?" "Well if it involved Diesel, first of all, it's bound to be a trick and second of all, what he told you about me is most likely a lie," replied Duck. "Oh," said Paxton meekly. "Well, now that I think about it, he has tricked me in the past and you actually don't seem as bad as he made you out to be. But if he is wrong, then could you tell me what really happened?" "I most certainly can," replied Duck eagerly, and he told Paxton the whole story between him and Diesel. Afterwards, Paxton felt embarrassed. "Well, sounds like I messed up big time right here, doesn't it?" "I'm sorry to say yes," puffed Duck. "Well, if it means anything to you at all, I'm very sorry for the way I behaved today, Duck," apologized Paxton. "I should have known better than to listen to Diesel." "It's alright, Paxton," soothed Duck. "Everyone makes a mistake every now and then. We just learn from them to make new things." "That is true," puffed Paxton, cheering up a bit, "and speaking of making things new, can we be friends?" "Of course," smiled Duck. "The more, the merrier." Paxton was pleased. Just then, they heard Diesel. He was telling 'Arry and Bert about his joke on Paxton. "...And then, from what I heard," Diesel said, "Paxton ran off frightened out of his mind! It was like a duck on a wild goose chase! Ha ha ha, oh I have to admit to you two, tricking that diesel has got to be the funniest thing ever and it never gets--" "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Interrupted Duck, staring at Diesel right in the eye. "A diesel gloating about tricking another fellow diesel? That's not very nice, is it?" Diesel snickered. "Watch this," he whispered to 'Arry and Bert, then he turned to Paxton. "Paxton, what are you doing just sitting here? Run! He's going to get you into trouble like he did with me and--" "Oh knock it off, Diesel," snapped Paxton. "That's not going to work anymore. Duck told me everything, so whatever you have to say, you can save it." Diesel looked surprised. "Oh? He told you everything, did he?" "Yes he did," replied Paxton, "and frankly, I'm ashamed of you for spreading lies about Duck. I mean, didn't you learn anything from the last time you did that?" "I could say the same thing," said a familiar sounding voice. It was Sir Topham Hatt. He arrived onboard Oliver and he had heard everything. "Diesel, I know all about your trick on poor Paxton and I must say, I am not impressed. What you did was disrespectful to both him and Duck and you owe them an apology." "But sir, how is it my fault when Paxton believed me? He should have known better than to do that and..." pleaded Diesel. "Now!!!" Thundered Sir Topham Hatt. So Diesel owned up. "I'm sorry for playing a trick on you, Paxton. I'll admit it was insensitive and mean and I promise I won't do it again. And Duck, I'm sorry for spreading lies about you....again. It was foolish of me to do that and I promise I won't do that again as well." "Very good," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but you're not getting off that easy. For the rest of the month, you'll be helping Paxton with the construction of the new line at Ulfstead Castle and if I hear any news of you causing trouble, there will be a bigger consequence. Understand?" "Yes sir," replied Diesel meekly. "Good. Now if all of you will excuse me, I must be off. Come along, Oliver," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes sir," replied Oliver. "I told you he was nice, didn't I, Paxton?" "Yes you certainly did," replied Paxton, "and I'm glad you did. Thank you, Oliver!" "Ha ha, you're very welcome. Good bye now!" And with that, he and Sir Topham Hatt left. Diesel was still upset. "Well, I guess since you said you know the whole story, you know everything that happened, don't you?" He asked Paxton. "Yep, I do," replied Paxton, "including that one little song the trucks sang about you." Diesel suddenly looked very scared. "No, please don't Paxton, I'm begging you. Don't sing it!" Cried Diesel. "I hate that song more than anything!" "I don't know," sighed Paxton. "That was a pretty mean prank you pulled on me and I'm not entirely certain you are sorry." "Oh but I am!" pleaded Diesel. "I truly am! I promise for the next month, I won't play any tricks on you and I'll be your best friend. Just please don't sing that song!" Then Paxton burst out laughing. Diesel was confused. "And you said playing tricks on me was funny! Well looks who's laughing now!" Chuckled Paxton. "What?! What are you talking about?" Hissed Diesel. "I mean I played a joke on you, Diesel!" Explained Paxton. "I wasn't going to sing that at all! You're okay and I believe you're sorry." "Oh okay," sighed Diesel. "As long as you don't sing it, then we're okay." "Well, you may want to explain that to 'Arry and Bert since they now know about it," advised Duck. Diesel suddenly remembered. "Ah! 'Arry, Bert, I can explain!" But they weren't there. Diesel was surprised. Duck and Paxton laughed. "They left a while ago!" Chuckled Duck. "I have to say, Diesel, for an engine that plays a lot of tricks, you certainly seem to fall for a lot of them yourself." And he and Paxton continued laughing. Diesel felt embarrassed and cross, but Duck and Paxton didn't care. "Oh well, look on the bright side, Diesel," chuffed Paxton. "Because of you, I made a new friend today." "That's right," agreed Duck, "and I did too. So I guess what we're trying to say Diesel is...thank you!" "Yeah, glad I could help," grumbled Diesel, and Duck and Paxton laughed again. Diesel, fed up, just left, leaving the two engines happy that they both had new friends and Paxton promised never to make the same mistake about another engine again. Characters * Duck * Oliver * Diesel * Paxton * Rex * Mike * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Bert (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Arlesburgh West * Shunting Yards * Sodor Ironworks * Brendam Docks * Ulfstead Castle (mentioned) Trivia * Several references to the second season television series episodes, Pop Goes the Diesel and Dirty Work, are made throughout this story. * A flashback to the television series special, The Great Discovery, is used at the beginning. * To date, this is the shortest episode of The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor series. Category:Episodes Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor